I Want You
by gracentrash
Summary: EvilCharming AU: Regina Mills is a high-level thief. She works for a 'company' that steals jewels from fundraisers, and such. David Nolan is another high-level thief who works for the competence. After both companies coming to a deal, they've assigned Regina and David to steal an expensive necklace. The funny thing is that they have a romantic history. How will they cope? hmm
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my fellow readers! So, I've decided to start a new story because I have plenty of time to write, and because I felt like I owed you. Sorry for those who were waiting for a new update of Our Story. Like I said in my Instagram post, I am not going to update that story anymore.**_

 _ **So, let me give you a glimpse of this AU story. Regina Mills is a high-level thief. She works for a 'company' that steals jewels from fundraisers, and such. David Nolan is another high-level thief who works for the competence. After both companies coming to a deal, they've assigned Regina and David to steal an expensive necklace. The funny thing is that they have a romantic history. How will they cope? Well start reading to find out!**_

 _ **Note: The character's personalities will be a bit different. I intend to write a brighter story because it is needed these days, but don't worry, it will have angst as well**_

 _ **Enjoy! Xoxo**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

"What in hell are you doing here?!" She exclaimed when she opened her boss's office door.

"Calm down. It's just business" he said looking at her.

"Regina please sit down. We have business to get to. Put your personal life aside, like I've always asked you to" her boss, Leopold, ordered.

She was stunning, David thought. She walked like a true queen. She was wearing a white long sleeve see-thru shirt, that was tugged under her black pencil skirt. The sound of her black hills echoing in the room when she walked to her chair and sat down. He didn't know why he was so stupid in breaking up with her. It is true that they had problems due to work, and lack of time to be with each other, but that didn't mean he didn't want her. They only dated for 9 months, but he missed her the second he said _It's over._

"So, this is what's gonna happen" Leopold started. "You tow have to steal a very expensive silver necklace from a fundraiser of The Locksley's. Robin, the owner of the company that's putting up the fundraiser, will be there.

"Get to the point Leopold. What do you want us to do?" Regina said impatiently

"Easy love, let me finish" Leopold said with a smirk, and she gave him an annoyed look.

"What I want you to do Regina is to keep Robin busy" he implied "And David will take care of the rest. But don't worry, both of our teams are going to look after you two if anything unexpected happens. Am I being clear enough?" he asked, and David and Regina nodded.

"Good, so here is the file, and you have 6 hours to get ready because the fundraiser is tonight."

David stood up from his chair and got to the door. He opened it up for Regina, assuming she was going as well, but instead "Go on, I have some things to talk with Leopold first. Wait for me in the ban" she ordered.

"Ok, but hurry please. It's only six hours to get ready" he said and she nodded. David knew too well the past between Regina and Leopold. That was the reason they got together in the first place. He had come to Leopold's office to leave a file from his company to him, but before opening the door, he heard a woman screaming. He opened the door by impulse, and spotted Leopold trying to take her by force. He quickly went to save her, and punched Leopold in the face. After they got out of there, she thanked him and told him her name was Regina. The saddest thing was that they couldn't do anything legal about it because he was a powerful man, and he could frame her easily. So, what they did was find a way to blackmail Leopold, and that kept him at bay.

"Why did you take so long?" he asked her worriedly while she was getting in the passenger's seat

"It's none of your business anymore. Don't bother in pretending you care, because you obviously never did" she told him bitterly.

"Regina, you know I've always cared. Our break up was not because I stopped wanting you, it was timing and work" he explained

"We could've worked things out you know, but you just took the easy way like you always do, you gave up"

"We didn't have a choice! We never saw each other due to work! It was bad timing!" he said now with a higher-level tone

"Why are we even arguing about this anyway?" she asked annoyed "It's not like we care for each other, so let's just drop it and go on with the task we've been assigned please"

"Who said I don't care?" he said so low that sent her shivers down her spine. After that, he started driving, and there was the most awkward silence they've ever encountered.

After 5 hours, they were at the hotel getting ready for the fundraiser. They were both dressed; all the equipment needed for them was in place, the mics were on them so they could communicate, and they're guns under their clothes just in case they needed it. David was on the phone talking to one of the guys who was gonna help them escape once they had stolen the necklace, while Regina was finishing applying her make up in the bathroom. After a few minutes past, she stepped out of the bathroom, and when he looked at her his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a long, tight, red dress that showed all her curves. The dress showed a little of her cleavage, and had a slit on the left side. Her hair was loose in soft curls, and her makeup was ever so beautiful. Her lips were a dark red, and that scar on her upper right lip made her so sexy that drove him mad. He just wanted to take her right there and then, rip her dress off, and make her scream his name. David hung up the phone without taking his sight off Regina, and had his mouth opened because her beauty was out of the world. "Well dear, if you don't close your mouth, you're going to end up eating a fly" she chuckled. "You look beautiful" he praised her "Thank you, you look good as well" she said. "I just want to make you mine right now" he growled, stepping closer to her and grabbing her by the waist. His boldness was what attracted her more, but she couldn't fall for him again. "You had your chance David" she grabbed his arms stopping him from going lower. "Now let's go before we arrive late" she moved away from him because his touch was also doing things to her body, and her job was first.

They arrived to the fundraiser, and she spotted the owner with a smirk. He was handsome, so distracting him wouldn't be a problem. "Ok so I'm going to go say hi to this owner, and I'll keep him _busy,_ so you can go do your job" she said, and the way she said busy made him so jealous. She walked up to where this man was, and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Re- "she stopped "Rose, my name is Rose. Are you the owner of this fundraiser?" He looked at her, and her beauty left him speechless for a little moment. Standing up from his seat he said "Yes I am. Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Robin of Locksley" he shook her hand and squeezed it just a little. "Do you mind showing me around?" she asked him. "Not at all" he replied offering his upper arm, to which she accepted. They walked past David, and Regina eyed him. The way he was looking at them made her smile. She knew he was jealous, and she was going to rub this Robin on his face. She was going to drive him mad to a point he couldn't take it no more, but then she would reject him, so he could feel a little of the pain she felt when he left her.

Everything went according to the plan, and David and Regina could escape that place without nobody noticing the most expensive necklace was gone; after all, they were the best thieves in the city. David was uncomfortable the whole ride. He couldn't stop being jealous of that man, and Regina provoked him every time he would see them. When they arrived to their hotel room to take off their clothes and change to go to their homes, she entered first. He slammed the door after her and stepped so close to her, and so fast that she didn't have a chance to make a move. "So, you liked provoking me hu?" he asked with a growl. He was already hard for her; that dress and the wat she walked was no help. "I don't know what you're talking about" she lied "You sure do" he kept his low tone that was sending her to the sky "You want me as much as I want you Regina. In fact, we never stopped wanting each other" he confessed to her "I don't want you" she said. But he knew better, so he touched her left leg, and started moving his hand through her inner thigh until it reach her panties. " _This_ shows me the opposite" he growled and started rubbing her there, making her whimper. She was not strong enough when it was about resisting sex with him; he's been the best love interest she's had, so she quickly gave up. Regina grabbed his hand to make him go faster, and he smirked to that. He then stopped and threw her on the bed, placing himself to straddle her. "I'm going to give you the best sex you haven't had in a long time" he said in a low tone. He then continued and touched her cheek, then down to her neck, then down to the little cleavage she was showing, and then with an easy move, he ripped the front of her dress, so she was showing her black lingerie. He growled, and quickly came down to kiss her. "I need you" she moaned between kisses "Make me yours".


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter**_ __ _ **. Throwing steam your way lol. Xoxo**_

"Make me yours" she moaned next to his ear. He missed her. He missed touching her. He missed kissing her. He missed pleasuring her. He then attacked her neck and started sucking and kissing her pulse point. She was already aroused because she missed him too. She was desperate for him to take her and fuck her until she couldn't speak anymore. He then moved down to kiss her in the valley of her breasts, while taking her dress off, well what was left of it. When she was left in her lingerie, he took another moment to look at her. "Like what you see?" she purred, and that made him smirk. "You're wearing too many clothes dear" she continued. He then started taking his suit off when "Let me help" she offered. With one quick move, she was kneeling on the bed, face to face with him. She started unbuttoning suit, and then the shirt under, leaving his bare upper body to her. She looked him up and down biting her lower lip. She touched his chest, and then leaned forward to bite one of his pectorals. He hissed and moaned at the same time, loving the way her teeth clung into his chest. She then moved up, kissing all the way to his neck, and the back of his left ear. He was moving his hands all over her body, making her move closer to him. They were now kissing hard, and exploring each other's body with their hands. They missed having each other this close, they missed the way their body intertwined like one. He then moved his hands to unclasp her black, lace bra. After removing it, he dropped his head to lick one of her hard nipples, making her arch her back. " _David, oh_ " she moaned to the touch. He then moved to the other breast and did the same. She loved how he licked her nipples; it was something that turned her on like nothing else. David kissed her again, this time slower, but not less passionate. While kissing her, he moved his right hand lower, and lower, until it reached where she wanted him to be. He was killing her because of how slow his was going, when she was ready for him so long ago. But she didn't care, she loved it. He rubbed her panties and a moan escaped her lips. " _Mhmm, ohh_ " He then put his hand inside her panties and rubbed her clit in circles. He was being so slow that it was torture. " _Oh God faster, harder, pleaaaseeee_ " she screamed the last word when he slid two fingers inside of her. He started fucking her with his fingers fast, and hard. He was making her moan, and scream, and whimper all at the same time. He then stopped and threw her on the bed once more. He quickly took his belt, pants, and underwear off because just like her, he needed her. He positioned himself on top of her, and kissed her again. "God you don't know how much I want you" he said in a low tone. Before she could answer, she was moaning again when his mouth closed in her clit. He was sucking hard, and licking, and biting. " _Oh God, oohhh goooodddd_ " she screamed. " _Keep going, don't you fucking stooooop_ " He kept sucking hard and she was closing her legs, but he grabbed her inner thighs and opened them as much as he could. The pain mixed with the pleasure was sending her to her climax. He stopped; moving up again he entered her. She chocked on her moans because he was rough, and fast, and she loved it. He starting moving faster, her legs attached to his sides making her feel closer to her climax. He then slid out to grab both of her legs, crossed them, and placed them on his right shoulder. Then started fucking her again. The new angle sent her to the stars and with one loud scream she came. " _Regina_ " he moaned " _Don't stop, keep going_ " she pleaded in a whisper. He kept moving inside of her until he came moments after. He slid out of her so his semen drop in one of her thighs. They were panting, with so much pleasure in their faces that made them both close their eyes. After a few seconds, he lowered her legs, and went to give her another kiss. This one was slow, tender, caring. " _Wow_ " it was all she managed to say. He cuddled her and they stayed like that for a while, without saying a word. He then interrupted the silence. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked "What about timing?" she answered by asking him that question. "I think this time we can make it work. I feel I've grown as a man Regina. I'm not going to quit this time. I promise" he confessed. "I don't want to get hurt again. What if this is just lust? What if after a couple of months, we don't have time to be together, again?" she questioned him. "This time is different. Our companies work together now, and that makes it easier for us. Let's give it another try" he pleaded her. After a moment of thinking she spoke "Ok". "Ok. We'll make it work, you'll see" and with that, he gave her a kiss on her cheek and both fell asleep.

 _ **Well this is a short one because I've got to get ready for work. But I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know with comments, I love to read them!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I'm back! Sorry I've had a really busy weekend! Well I'll leave you to this chapter**_ __ _ **I just wanna let ya'll know that this story is gonna be sex basically lol... It's my kind of therapy**_ __ _ **. Enjoy! Xoxo**_

"David! David wake up!" Regina woke up with the sunlight hitting her face. They slept through the night, and forgot they had a meeting with Leopold at 8:00 am. She checked the alarm clock next to her and it said 7:50 am. She was quickly getting up. She worried Leopold might just kill them for not showing up at the meeting.

"Regina, calm down." David growled. He hated when somebody woke him up so abruptly.

"David" she said sitting down on the bed next to him. "You forgot we have a meeting with Leopold at 8 in the morning! It's 7:55! He's gonna kill us!"

"Regina don't exaggerate. He's not gonna kill us. Besides, he already got the necklace" he assured her

"How do you know?" she questioned him

"Because I talked to Roger last night while you were asleep, and he told me that Leopold received the necklace. So, I think" and he said this grabbing her by the waist and climbing on top of her, "that it's pointless that we go to that meeting" and he then kissed her neck.

"We have to go David. You know how mad he gets when someone arrives late to one of his meetings" she said, enjoying the way it felt when he bit her at her pulse point. He basically didn't give a shit.

"I just wanna stay here, with you, all day" he said, biting her earlobe. He then kissed her. This kiss made her feel like she was flying. It was so soft, but so full of passion and lust at the same time. He then kissed her a little harder, pushing her head more into the pillow. She placed one of her hands behind his neck, and with the other one, she grabbed his hair. She enjoyed being with him. She had missed him. She wanted him even more now.

With all the strength she had, she flipped them so she was now on top of him. He chuckled, and kissed her again. She parted just to look at him. She stared into those blue eyes; those eyes that just made her ovaries explode. She then went down to kiss his neck. She bit it, nipped it, sucked at it, licked it, did all she could to leave a mark there; leave a mark to make him know he was hers. Regina then moved up and bit at his jaw, and then his chin, and then his bottom lip. _She did like to bite._ His hands here placed on her hips, just letting her do whatever the hell she wanted to do with him.

"I want you" she said looking at him. " _All of you_ " she whispered.

She moved her right hand down his body, until it reached his penis. He was already hard with all the things she was doing to him. Se pumped it slow while she was looking at him. He was moaning now; her hand was doing magic to him. She then licked his lower lip, and bit it right after. Regina moved down, and licked in a straight line while doing so. When she reached his pelvis, she didn't stop. She removed her hand from his manhood and licked his penis until she reached the tip, and then sucked it almost entirely. He groaned at this; she was making him see the stars already. She kept sucking his dick, and he grabbed her hair to make her keep going. She then licked the tip, and took him in her mouth again. She placed one hand on David's cock, pumped it and sucked it. With her other hand, she rubbed her clit, making her moan. He then looked at what she was doing and realized she also needed attention. David pulled her hair so she could look up at him, "I want _you_ now" he groaned. She left his penis with a pop and climbed on top of him once more. He kissed her this time, rough. She moaned, and he then grabbed one of her breasts. He pinched her nipple hard, making her gasp. He flipped her with a quick move, then intertwined his fingers with hers, and move their arms almost above her head. David took her left breast on his mouth, and sucked it. He did wonders to it, and that had Regina moaning " _Mmmm David"_ He only left it to tell her with his sexy, low voice "Leave your hands right where they are, and do not move them." "Ok" she replied.

He then grabbed her right where her ribcages were with both hands, and then bit between her breasts. " _Oh_ " she moaned, the pain and arousal driving her crazy. He moved down, along with his hands, and opened her legs. He placed his hands behind her thighs, and hold her there. He kissed her _there_ , and she had to grab the sheets. He then proceeded and sucked as hard as he could on her clit, and extended one of his arms to her mouth so she could suck on two of his fingers. Her breath was quick, and she was arching her back off the bed because of David's ministrations. He kept licking her pussy, sucking it, and doing all the things he remembered she liked. " _Ooohh Daviiiidd. Yeeessss_ " she moaned when he put his tongue inside her, and started fucking her with it. " _Yes please, don't stop. Don't stooooop, don't-_ "he left her speechless when he stopped all of the sudden, climbed up to her, kissed her, and introduced his dick inside of her with a hard, rough thrust. He was fucking her as fast and hard as he could. He just wanted her. " _God Regina you're so hot, and tight_ " he growled. " _Keep going, I'm gonna come like this. Just keep goiiiiiiiingggg" her last word was a high pitch moaned when_ she reached her climax _._ He stopped quickly and went down to lick her pussy while she was coming. " _Oh my Goooooddd"_ she screamed. He sucked it hard, making her arch her back off the bed. She had to grab his head to push him off her when she couldn't handle it anymore. David then kissed her all the way up, until he reached her lips and she tasted herself in his mouth. When he needed air, he pulled away, lying on his back. "Wow!" she said moments after. "That was... that was…" she couldn't finish her sentence; her brain was not working after what just happened. "So" he said "Do you still wanna go to that meeting?" he asked her, still breathless. "Fuck Leopold and his meetings. I want more of this" she said with a playful smirk, placing herself on top of him, and kissing him.

 _ **Sooooooo, tell me what ya'll think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello there! This chapter will be a bit more angst, well because I'm trying to please some people. But that doesn't mean sex won't be taken place in this chapter**_ __ _ **. Enjoy! Xoxoxo**_

Her hour lunch finally arrived. She was so sick and tired of hearing Leopold's complains. She needed food. She went out to the café near her job. She loved going there; it was a happy place. When she arrived, she ordered her usual meal: kale and chicken salad. After a few minutes past, she checked her phone, only to find a text message from someone she wasn't expecting.

 **Hi there. This is Robin, from the fundraiser party. I was wondering if you would like to meet sometime. I would love to see you again.**

She wasn't going to reply, she really wasn't. She was happy with David. Even though it was nothing as serious as she thought it would be, she was happy. It was a few days after their night, and morning, time in the hotel, and they only have seen for sex. That was it. They just wanted each other, it was nothing serious. Now this man, Robin. She thought he was promising, and he wanted to get to know her. So, she decided to reply. If she and David were just for the sex, he wouldn't mind a friendly dinner with a friend, right?

 **Hey! Hmm yea I would like to see you again, I'm available tonight, if that's ok with you?**

 **Robin: Yea that's totally fine with me. Can I pick you up at hour house at 8 o'clock?**

 **Regina: Yea! See you then**

 **Robin: See you beautiful**

She blushed a little at the compliment. It was always nice hearing from someone call you beautiful, she always felt special. When she arrived home, she only had three hours to get ready. She quickly went to the shower, and when she got out, her doorbell rang. "Oh great" she huffed. She rapped herself in a towel and went downstairs to open the door.

"David!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" He noticed her hair was wet, and she was in a towel. Was she going somewhere?

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked while stepping in the house. She didn't even get a chance to welcome him in.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?" she asked

"Yes, there is. If we're talking about a man"

"Oh, so now you're the jealous type?" she questioned. "David come on! You and I both know we're only up for the sex, nothing else."

"That's what you think we're doing?" his voice seemed hurt.

"Then what else is?! When we see each other is only to have sex!" she was rising her voice now.

"Well, yea that's true, but at least I'm not going out on a date with somebody else!" She took a minute to respond to that, trying to word what she was going to say to try and not make it sound she didn't care about him.

"Well I thought that since we are like friends with benefits, it wouldn't bother you if I went to dinner with Robin" she said, and then realized telling him the name was not a good idea. His face dropped, and now he was angry. He started pacing, and then he spoke.

"You're going out with that guy?" his voice was low, but not in the angry way but in the worried one. "Do you realize he could know we stole the necklace, and be after you? Everything can be jeopardized Regina. Your life can be in danger!"

"No David, there's no way he would put you and me together" she said

"Do you forget that he saw us together the day of the fundraiser, before you went to him and started… keeping him occupied" he said, jealousy taking over him. Then her eyes dropped to the floor, and then back at him. Those puppy eyes that always drove him mad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of that" she confessed.

"Well you have to cancel now" he said

"No I won't cancel. Then he'll think I know something, and that will be worse!"

"We have to think of something then"

"You could come with me?" she asked him "I mean, you can stay outside and watch over me? Make sure nothing happens?"

"I don't think I can be able to look at you two kissing. That would be torture Regina"

"Who said we would kiss?"

"Regina it's a date! If you accepted is because you wanted something with him!"

"You know what, this is pointless. You don't wanna go, don't go. But I will. But don't worry, I can take care of myself" she then turned her back on him, but right before she could go, he grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him, and grabbed her waist. He held her there, their lips inches apart. "I don't want anything happen to you" he told her. "Why do you care so much? What's going on between us is nothing serious David" she told him. "I'm ready for it being serious. I just can't stand someone else touching you, kissing you, taking you" his voice was low now. He tilted her face up to look at him, "You're mine" He then kissed her, hard and passionate. "I'm not your property to own" she said in a playful manner. Damn, she couldn't get away from him. She wanted him so bad. "Could you please not go to that dinner then?" he almost pleaded her. "Alright, you win. But I need something in return" she said. "What's that?" "Let's just talk today, eat dinner together, watch TV. Let's do something other than sex. Let's be a real couple." "Ok" he said. "Ok" she repeated. "Let me go change really quick" When she came down, she picked up her phone from the kitchen counter, and texted Robin: **Sorry but I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight. Work has me really busy.**

She then placed her phone back in the kitchen counter, and turned around, spotting David sitting at the bar. "So, what are you cooking tonight then?" he said happily. "Me? What are _we_ cooking for tonight. You're gonna help me" she smirked. He phone beeped, and she picked it up. When she read the text message her expression seemed worried, but scared mostly. "What did he say?" David asked. "Look" she showed him the text message: **Big mistake Regina, big mistake. Tell your precious David to be careful, he might run into a car someday and you'll never see him again.**

He quickly stood up, dropping the phone on the bar counter and grabbing his face with his hands. He was shaking, they knew this man was powerful. He then saw Regina crying, and that broke him. He hugged her, tight. "Don't worry Regina, nothing's gonna happen to me, he's bluffing" he tried to soothe her, but they both knew Robin was not lying. "He's gonna kill you David. He knows everything" she said between her cries. What are they going to do now?


End file.
